Juegos Sucios
by Dauntless Cake in Forks
Summary: Para la mayoría de ellos es solo un juego; solo amigos pasando un buen rato. Pero una tarde Edward cambia las reglas del juego y las pone a su favor. Bella Swan tendrá lo que quiso desde años atrás, al igual que Edward. Todos tendrán risas, alcohol y un poco de vergüenza. OneShot


**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me pongo creativa con ellos. ¡Te amo Steph!**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Bien. La mayoría de lo que pasa aquí sucedió realmente xD mis amigos y yo jugábamos muy en serio. Claro, estoy alterando montones de cosas, pero igual nos hacíamos sufrir. Esto está pensado como OneShot._

**Teenagers – My Chemical Romance.**

**A Kiss Before She Goes – My Chemical Romance**

_**Bella**_

- Vas a tener que hacer todo lo que te pongamos de reto, no te puedes oponer a nada.- Me dijo Emmett por quinta vez, me tomo fuertemente de la mano y me arrastro hasta el centro del parque.

Alice, Edward, Jasper y Mike se encontraban sentados en un círculo deforme, pintado con pintura blanca vieja, Emmett y yo caminamos hasta ellos y nos sentamos a su lado. Eran poco más de las tres de la tarde, y un árbol gigantesco nos ocultaba del sol.

Edward tenía una botella de Vodka llena hasta la mitad en su mano y al lado de sus pies cruzados habían varios vasos de plásticos llenos del mismo líquido; cuando me miro sus ojos se agrandaron pero no me dijo nada.

- ¡¿Rose ¿No vienes?! - Grito Emmett a Rosalie, a ella no le gustaban esta tipo de jugos, siempre buscaba una excusa para no jugar.

- No quiero besar chicas, y ustedes son unos imbéciles, me van a hacer besar a Bella. A demás, te dije que solo vine a estudiar, a diferencia de ustedes yo me preocupo por mis exámenes.-Rosalie tomo algunos libros de su bolso rosa y se sentó lo más apartada que pudo de nosotros, aun estando bajo la sombra del árbol.

Estábamos justo en medio de los exámenes finales, antes de la universidad, antes del resto de nuestras vidas. Pero hacíamos esto todas las semanas, no lo íbamos a dejar ahora, cuando era probable que todos fuéramos a diferentes universidades y dejáramos de vernos.

- Creo que es homofóbica.- Comento Jasper mirando a su hermana con libros y cuadernos esparcidos alrededor de ella.

- Gira esa mierda.- Demando Emmett a Edward, dejando de mirar a Rose. Edward lo miro de mala manera pero no le dijo nada y giro la botella hábilmente, el chico tenia práctica. El pico de la botella se paró frente a Emmett y el lado apuesto señalaba a Jasper.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? - Le pregunto Jasper tomando vodka del vaso que estaba entre sus piernas cruzadas, sabía que le iba a tocar algo malo y se estaba preparando. Emmett lo miro por unos segundos y luego una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- Quiero que le lamas el cuello a Mike.- Vi como Jasper miraba molesto a Emmett y me arrepentí de haberme sentado frente a él. Todos reímos y miramos de Jasper a Mike.

Jasper se apoyó en sus rodillas y se acercó a Mike con cara de asco. Los chicos siempre decían que Mike había tenido algo con otro hombre, y por eso no les gustaba hacer este tipo de cosas con él. Vi como Jasper sacaba la lengua y la ponía sobre el cuello de Mike, este gimió

Suavemente y Jasper se alejó rápidamente.

- Me voy a vengar maldito idiota.- Le dijo Jasper a Emmett volviendo a tomar de su vaso, fue un trago largo. Todos reímos y Edward volvió a girar la botella. De igual manera, la punta apuntaba hacia Emmett, pero el lado opuesto estaba frente a mí. Maldije en voz baja.

- ¿Qué estas dispuesta a hacer hoy? - Dijo mirándome con ojos entrecerrados, rodé los ojos y lo mire con impaciencia.- Te la voy a poner muy fácil. Se sexy.- Dijo simplemente.

¿Por qué no me ponía a besar a Alice? ¿O a alguno de los chicos? Me sonroje y lo mire molesta, no iba a hacer eso de ninguna manera. Ni siquiera servía para eso, no lo iba a intentar aquí.

- ¡Vamos Bella! - Me animo Alice, pero ella me conocía y sabía que no lo haría.

- No lo hare.- Dije firmemente, Emmett me miro y rodo los ojos.

- Eres sexy todo el tiempo, fácilmente podrías serlo ahora.- Comento Edward indiferente. Todos lo miramos, pero ninguno dijo nada. ¡Me acaba de llamar sexy! ¡_Sexy!_

_- _No lo hare.- Sentí mi sonrojo, pero lo ignore.

- Bien.- Dijo cruzando los brazos sobre sobre su pecho.- Quiero que beses mi cuello de una manera muy excitante.- Aunque no me gustaba la idea, preferí hacerlo. Me incline sobre él y puse mi boca sobre su pecho. Imagine que era el cuello de alguien más, lo bese como si fuese otra persona. Mas como Edward que como Emmett.

- Maldita sea.- Dije escupiendo.- Tienes el cuello sudado.- Emmett me miro y sonrió maliciosamente.

- ¡Ja, idiota! - le dije cuando Edward giro la botella y la punta de la botella me apunto a mí, y el otro lado a él.- Quiero que lamas el piso. De aquí.- Puse el dedo como punto de referencia.- Hasta aquí.- Eran por lo menos quince centímetros. Él miro el piso con asco, pero no dijo nada. Vi como su lengua tocaba el piso mientras él hacia una mueca de asco, sabía que iba a lamentar haberle puesto a hacer eso.

Edward volvió a girar la botella y le toco a Alice mandar a Jasper. Ella sonrió y miro los postes de luz detrás de él.

- Quiero que bailes eróticamente con esos postes.- Le dijo y todos nos reímos ruidosamente mientras Jasper se levantaba y caminaba los pocos metros de distancia hasta los postes. Su cara era un poema, algo que querías recordar para siempre, y tal vez contárselo a tus nietos.

Ver a Jasper bailando eróticamente con dos postes de luz era la cosa más divertida y traumatizante del mundo. Sus manos iban de arriba abajo y sus piernas se enredaban entre la abertura entre los postes. Sabía imitar a una bailarina erótica bastante bien.

- Son unos malditos, juro que me voy a vengar.- Dijo volviéndose a sentar y tomándolo que quedaba del alcohol en su vaso. Tomo mi vaso completamente lleno y se bebió mas de la mitad, yo termine con lo que quedaba. Ninguno de nosotros podía parar de reír.- Me vengare.

- Si claro.- Dijo Edward todavía riendo, volvió a girar la botella y esta vez cayo entre nosotros. Él me tenía que mandar a mí, espere pacientemente a que me dijera lo que tenía que hacer.

- Quiero que gatees sobre Alice, mientras lo haces le vas a besar desde el vientre hasta la boca y después le vas a pasar alcohol con la boca.- Abrí la boca para protestar, pero mire a Alice y ella se encogió de hombros. Se recostó sobre el piso esperando por mí mientras Emmett me entregaba un vaso lleno.

- Son unos idiotas.- Murmure tomando el vaso y separando mis piernas inclinándome encima de Alice. Bebí un poco de licor y deje el vaso al lado de la cabeza de Alice. Bese su vientre y luego debajo de sus pechos, luego su cuello y por ultimo su boca, Tome un poco de licor y lo deposite en su baca, sentí como le pase la saliva junto con el líquido. Todo como lo dije Edward, idiota.

- Mmmm, licor con saliva de Bella, que rico.- Mike, Jasper y Edward todavía nos seguían mirando, sentí como mis mejillas cambiaban de color pero no le di mucha importancia.

- Eso fue sexy.- Dijo Jasper sacudiendo la cabeza. Edward rio e hizo girar la botella. Está apunto a Alice y a Emmett.

- Creo que me calenté un poco.- Dijo Mike soltando una carcajada y pasando las manos por su rubio cabello.

- ¡Maldición! Esta botella me ama.- Dijo mirando con ternura la botella y luego miro a Alice divertido.- Quiero que bese a todos los presentes y que a uno le metas lengua.- Dijo riendo.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que te va a besar a ti también idiota? - Le pregunto Edward, Emmett miro a Alice y luego abrió los ojos.- Ya no puedes cambiar el reto. Le advirtió.-

Alice beso a Edward con un solo roce de labios, luego a Mike, miro con asco a Emmett pero igual lo hizo, se acercó a mí me dio un casto beso en los labios, cuando llego a Jasper sonrió y lo beso dejando que su lengua jugara con la de él. Jasper rio y luego de unos segundos se separaron.

- Edward volvió a girar suavemente la botella y esta señalo a Jasper y a Emmett. Jasper maldijo y espero.

- Acaríciale el trasero a Mike.- Mike lo miro con ojos entrecerrados. Todos miramos como Jasper se tomaba todo lo que había en el vaso de Mike, este se giró riendo, su trasero esperando por Jasper.

- Eres un maldito Emmett.- Gruño Mike. Jasper estiro la mano y la puso sobre los… Gluteos de Mike, este gimió sonoramente y Emmett rodo los ojos.

- No te excites mucho perra.- Le advirtió, Jasper lo miro de mala gana y aparto la mano. – Lo odio a todos.- Observo como cada uno se revolcaba en carcajadas y entrecerró los ojos.

Emmett tomo la botella, la abrió y bebió de ella por algunos segundos, cuando termino la cerro y la volvió a poner sobre el piso. Edward la giro y esta nos apuntó a él y a mí. Sin decir nada, espere a que el me dijera que hacer.

- Bésame.- Fue lo único que dijo. Lo mire unos segundos sin comprender sus palabras, gire la cabeza y vi como todos los demás me observaban fijamente.

- Bésalo.- Me dijo Emmett como si no pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo.

- Pero, ¿No hay una regla que diga que no puedes mandar a alguien a besarte? ¿No es ilegal? – Pregunte, tratando de salir de la situación. Lo quería besar, por supuesto que lo quería besar. Pero esas mismas ganas infundían miedo en mí. Iba a besar al chico que me gustaba desde hace años.

Todos negaron con la cabeza y Edward alzo una ceja. Me imagina pasando mis dedos por su cabello, cobrizo, suave y despeinado.

Me acerque a él y puse mis labios sobre los suyos, él abrió la boca para dejarme entrar. Nuestras lenguas peleaban por bien quien ganaba el juego, un juego que no quería que terminara. Su aliento sabía a licor mezclado con menta. Mike tosió y me di cuenta de que había pasado mucho tiempo.

- Bien.- Dije separándome de él pero sin dejar de mirarlo. Edward giro la botella y ahora le tocaba a Jasper mandar a Emmett.

- Venganza malditos.- dijo juntado sus manos y mirando a Emmett mientras reía.- Ahora mi ira va a caer sobre todos ustedes.

- Que gay eres, solo di que mierda quieres que haga.- Dijo Emmett rodando los ojos. Jasper lo miro entrecerrando los ojos-

- Emmett, le vas a levantar a la camisa a Mike y vas a lamer todo su abdomen, luego lamerás su cuello y por ultimo vas a tocar su lengua con la tuya. - Jasper tomo un poco de uno de los vasos que quedaba lleno y luego volvió a reír con más fuerza.- Les dije que me vengaría perras.

- Maldito bastardo.- Susurro Emmett mientras empujaba a Mike al piso y le subía la camisa. Mike se quedó tranquilo mientras Emmett sacaba su lengua y la ponía sobre su estómago, no había recorrido ni en centímetro cuando escupió sonoramente.- Este desgraciado tiene vello.- Dijo asqueado y volvió a poner su lengua sobre él, recorrió rápidamente desde su ombligo hasta su pecho y luego lamio su cuello, volvió a escupir, Mike saco su lengua riendo y Emmett al toco con la suya.

- Son unos hijos de puta.- Dijo limpiándose la lengua con la mano.- Cuando llegue a casa me voy a poner desinfectante en la boca, Dios, que asco.- Todos reíamos a carcajadas, incluyendo a Mike. A Mike en serio le gusta, raro.

- Chicos, un último reto y ya, me tengo que ir a casa.- Dijo Alice viendo la hora. Habian pasado algunas horas y ella tenía que llegar a casa temprano.

- Cierto.- Dijo Edward y giro la botella con más fuerza que antes, hoy no era mi día de suerte. Nos apuntó a Edward y a mí. Espere a que el hablara.- Se mi novia.- Dijo y todos lo miramos con los ojos abiertos.

- No puedes pedir eso.- Proteste sin ganas, de verdad lo deseaba, pero no quería hacerlo de esta manera.

- No hay ninguna regla que lo prohíba.- Comento Jasper y lo mire molesta.- ¡Siente mi venganza! - Dijo riendo a carcajadas, lo mire sin comprender lo que hacía, pero siguió riendo sin parar, mire a Alice en busca de ayuda y ella negó con la cabeza.

- Tienes que aceptar.- Dijo Edward haciendo que girara la vista hacia él. Sonreí débilmente y me incline hacia él.

- Eres un idiota.- Susurre en su oído para luego depositar un beso en sus labios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Ven como a Mike nunca le toco mandar ni ser mandado? Eso pasaba siempre con uno de mis amigos lol solo lo usaban para los retos.

Espero que les haya gustado, que se hayan entretenido :3

Un Patch para todas las que leyeron, nos leemos luego.


End file.
